


Indigo

by saladhime



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally this is so sappy, perkz/mickyx/jankos r caps's emotional support gamers, the self indulgency here.....she jumped OUT, wunder is so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: I’m so over this overthinkin' mindLeave all of your inhibitions behindTonight let’s test all the borderlines likeHow far out does the indigo go?-Rasmus freaks out about his feelings, and gets a little help from his teammates (and boyfriend) to figure them out.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Indigo

[ _ If thrill was a sport, I’d be the poster child _ ](https://genius.com/88rising-and-niki-indigo-lyrics#note-18033337)

[ _ I listen to none, but I’m all ears for you, you, you, yeah _ ](https://genius.com/88rising-and-niki-indigo-lyrics#note-18033341)

_ \- _

After about 3 of the most unlucky soloq games of Rasmus’s month, he decided to exit out of the client for his own sanity. He brought his legs up then, leaning to rest his chin on his knees as he stared almost absently at his computer screen in the empty scrim room. Usually, he could handle much more, after all those sorts of things were bound to happen, but Rasmus felt especially on edge today, unable to keep his mental for League.

Mostly because he was thinking about his boyfriend and current top-laner, Martin. While he wasn’t Rasmus’s first relationship (that first was claimed by Broxah all those years ago), he _ was _ Rasmus’s first in other places. One part more specifically was their more...intimate moments. While the two of them had made out on multiple occasions, Rasmus never felt ready to do it with the other. And while Martin was kind and understanding, never pushing for more from him and resolving that tension with blissful cuddles, he always felt bad. It wasn’t ‘cause he didn’t trust or want Martin in that way, he was just... _ nervous. _

Recently, however, while he was still nervous about the whole thing, he couldn’t help the _ want _that swelled in him when he was around Martin. While Rasmus was almost always a gooey, mushy mess around the top-laner, the awareness of wanting more when they touched seemed to seep into Rasmus’s thoughts, making him squirm, which was less than ideal during scrims or even just down time together.

Honestly, it was starting to get ridiculous.

At one point, he was cornered by Marcin and Luka after scrims a couple days earlier, having noticed how on-edge he’d been. And if _ those two _had noticed, then Rasmus knew he was in for a long, long interrogation. He remembers it well, and while embarrassing, he couldn’t lie and pretend like it hadn’t boosted some confidence in himself to resolve the turmoil that’d been going on. 

-

“Rasmus are you like, horny or something? Your vibes have honestly been kinda disgusting lately.” Marcin said more than asked once they were in the safety of the jungler’s room, Luka and Mihael on either side of the Pole while Rasmus sat with a burning flush on the bed. 

Feeling his eyes widen, he turned to cover his face in his hands and replied, albeit muffled through his palms. 

“Speak clearly, Rasmus so we can help you.” Mihael said gently, moving to sit next to him and wrapping a supportive arm around his tiny shoulders, shooting a glare up at his two loud and brash boyfriends, who cringed back apologetically. 

“I….think so? I don’t know, it’s like, I want to touch and be around Martin like, all the time! You know? But...I’ve never done….._ it _before and I don’t wanna mess up what we have over these stupid urges to go further.” Rasmus said finally, staring solemnly at his feet. 

He quickly looked up to where Marcin and Luka were once he’d heard a loud _ PFFFTTTTTT _escape from the two’s lips, and looking on in horror as the once gentle and supportive Mihael let out a couple of giggles of his own. 

“Y-You mean to tell me that Martin, ‘look at how amazing and wonderful and cute and energeti-did I mention cute? Rasmus no-my boyfriend is?’ Hansen would think you being inexperienced would be bad?” Luka howled.

“Honestly, like, it’s actually so funny, no?” 

“It’s pretty funny, I can’t lie.” 

Rasmus sat horrified as his three teammates cackled at his expense, feeling mortified as he listened and held in face in his hands once more. He refused to face them when the laughter stopped, but gasped softly when Luka pulled them away, forcing him to look while he kneeled in front and Marcin moved to sit on Rasmus’s other side. 

“I know we teased you just now but, you _ have _to know that Martin cares about you so much Rasmus. If you just ask, It’ll be alright. You trust him, right?” Luka asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.

Rasmus nodded. 

Luka grinned. 

“Then you’ll be alright! Don’t worry so much! It’s supposed to be fun, so just enjoy it! If you’re not ready, you’re not ready, and he’ll stop, I know it but;” Luka paused thoughtfully. “You two are disgustingly whipped, so like I said, don’t worry too much.” He said before ruffling Rasmus’s shaggy locks, looking relieved as Rasmus giggled quietly. 

With a nudge from his left, Rasmus blinked as he looked over at Marcin, a goofy smile on his face as well and tilted his head as the jungler spoke.

“Tomorrow, there are no scrims, no content filming, _ nothing _. I’m not saying that we’ll be out until tomorrow morning or whatever but, I’m just saying, it’ll be good to talk with him tomorrow…..maybe even, I don’t know, fuck?” Marcin said teasingly, eyes crinkled up in a grin and making Rasmus feel warm, face feeling warmer, if that were even possible. 

With a final rub against Rasmus’s shoulders, he turned to see Mihael grin softly at him.

“Like they said, you should enjoy yourself Rasmus. You two can only get closer after it all. But, don’t be afraid to say no, either. Okay?” Mihael murmured, standing up to stretch as Marcin and Luka also stood. Rasmus sat on the bed for a bit before pulling the three in for a tight hug, eyes watering as they hugged their tiny ADC back just as tight.

He really _ was _lucky to have such thoughtful teammates, even if they could be the most obnoxious set he’d ever had.

-

Tomorrow, Rasmus would face his boyfriend and ask, and while the thought made him want to throw up, in some way it made him tingle with excitement. He liked new challenges, and this should be no different! 

Thinking of it in that way helped ease Rasmus, and he slumped in his gaming chair then, arms crossed and eyes closing as his monitor hummed, feeling the tension of the last couple of weeks lighten up. It was nice to just sit and meditate like this, to clear up his mental and scrambled thoughts in the rare quiet. 

After a couple of minutes, he decided to get up and move to the bed, realizing he was about to fall asleep, feeling drained both physically and emotionally. Luckily, he was already dressed in loose black sweats and a worn grey t-shirt, so he picked himself up and padded towards the bathroom. 

Squeezing the last of the toothpaste, he quickly brushed his teeth, making sure he wouldn’t feel too gross in the morning before moving towards his room. 

He soon smiled widely as he saw Martin scrolling absent-mindedly on his phone, and treaded closer, blushing a soft pink as Martin looked up to meet his eyes. 

“You look tired, _ musling. _ Come.” Martin said gesturing towards the empty space next to him, deep voice sending shivers down Rasmus’s spine as he slipped into the spot next to the top-laner, resting his head on Martin’s broad shoulders as the taller adjusted his posture so he could face the tiny ADC. 

“Luka and the others say anything interesting to you?” Martin asked, making Rasmus chuckle as he placed his hands on Martin’s chest, forehead touching the taller’s own. 

“Not really. You know how they get. They just really love to talk.”

“Honestly, you’re not wrong.”

The two shared hushed words and giggles together, Martin gently running his hand along Rasmus’s side and humming as Rasmus spoke, a look of pure adoration on his face as they spoke about whatever came to mind. At that point, Rasmus could feel his eyelids droop, becoming heavier and squinted, hoping it would keep them open just a bit longer.

“_ Elskede, _sleep. I’ll be here in the morning, and we can finish tomorrow, okay?” He murmured, pressing his lips gently onto Rasmus’s forehead, his other hand scratching his blonde hair lightly. Rasmus let out a soft mewl in protest, but was soon lulled by the rumble of Martin’s breath and warm arms embracing him alongside the bedsheets.

In Martin’s arms, he let his worries and his doubts fade. The warmth of his strong boyfriend reminded him why he opened up to him in the first place, willing to try again and give this many of his firsts to Martin. It was here that he finally decided to commit, understanding now that no matter what, the two of them would be fine.

And with that fuzzy thought lingering in his mind, Rasmus fell asleep soundly.

-

True to their word, the house was empty the next morning, and Rasmus was woken up wonderfully with a flurry of kisses from his boyfriend, giggling as he moved his fingers to try and tickle in retaliation to no avail. Pouting when it didn’t work, he blinked when Martin kissed him tenderly on the lips then, pulling back to reveal his wide, dorky smile, nearly exclusively a sight for Rasmus only and made his heart flutter.

“You’re just too cute, Rasmus.”

Breakfast was simple, just cereal and juice for the two of them as they finished their conversation from last night, Rasmus very energetic as he spoke about his awful soloq luck and Martin laughing along. With the sun shining softly onto Rasmus’s skin, and seeing the rays hit Martin’s own skin so beautifully, it was hard to imagine a more idyllic moment for the tender couple. 

When they’d finished, they headed to the bathroom to wash up, and Martin scoffed at the lack of toothpaste, grumbling about how lazy Marcin was. Rasmus tittered at that, and nodded as Martin went to fetch more. 

As Martin left, Rasmus breathed softly, psyching himself up. It was perfect timing, and closed his eyes before steeling himself and stepping out towards his boyfriend.

-

_ . _

Rasmus tugged softly on the hem of Martin’s black t-shirt, attempting to get the attention of his taller boyfriend, currently busy with grabbing a new tube of toothpaste from the hallway closet, and couldn’t help the loud snort that left him as Martin jumped, letting out a yelp as he turned to face Rasmus, eyebrows furrowed and lips drawn in a pout. 

“Was there something you needed? I’m kinda busy here.” Martin said, gesturing to the mess that was the hallway closet’s interior, but also said with no real malice towards Rasmus, eyes softening immediately, making a light blush color his cheeks. 

While Rasmus loved his boyfriend to bits, it had been 5 months into their relationship and he was _ still _ trying to get used to having such attention and affection doled onto him from his sappy boyfriend. While he knew Martin was nowhere near the hard-ass he presented himself as, it was still a shock to realize just how... _ sweet _ the top-laner was. The pet names and gentle touches, said and acted on just for _ him, _ and just…. _ everything _ drove him crazy.

Luka was right. Rasmus was totally whipped. 

However, he shook his head then, forcing himself to keep on topic, suddenly gripping the fabric in his hands tighter, the soft fabric’s texture calming him slightly as he stepped closer to Martin, who’s face now was pulled in concern, and reached an arm out to card through Rasmus’s shaggy blonde locks. He didn’t say anything, but Rasmus understood perfectly what his boyfriend was asking him. 

_ “Are you okay, elskede?” _

Not wanting to delay it any longer, Rasmus spoke.

“M-Martin….can we….can we uh, _ d-do it _ tonight…..?” Rasmus finally stuttered out, face burning and his eyes averted, unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes as he curled in on himself, biting his lip in anticipation. 

There were a couple seconds of silence before either party spoke, with Martin being the one to break the fragile quiet. In what felt like an instant, Rasmus was tugged into a warm hug, the weight and strength of Martin’s arms around him comforting, and he buried his face into his top-laners chest with his hands clinging to Martin’s back.

They stayed like that for a while, just absorbing each other’s presence in the hug before he felt Martin pull back slightly, just enough to bring a large hand up to cup Rasmus’s cheek softly, thumb caressing the skin there tenderly, his blue eyes focusing on his face intensely, and Rasmus could swear his knees almost gave out then, the traitors. 

“Rasmus, are you sure? I don’t want you to feel forced or rushed into doing this _ musling. _ I will always wait for you, so keep that in mind, okay? But, if you really want, we can _ elsker. _” Martin murmured, his lips ghosting Rasmus’s own as he spoke, and Rasmus felt as though he could cry over just how loving and sweet his boyfriend was. 

Steeling himself, he looked up at Martin, and let out a soft giggle, making the both of them relax slightly. With a smile on his face, Rasmus spoke, not looking away from the top-laner and nuzzling his cheek against Martin’s warm hand. 

“I….I really want it Martin. I-If it’s with you….I trust you Martin. So please, t-take care of me.” He stuttered out softly, eyes warm as they stared up into Martin’s own, pressing his body into the warmth of his taller boyfriend, who in turn, tightened his hold on Rasmus protectively.

“I promise to take care of you darling. From this moment on, it’s all about you”

  
Rasmus couldn’t _ wait. _

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fic in so long but somehow these two possessed me and i had to write 5 pages of fluff immediately because i'm so sappy and weak for this dynamic lmfao
> 
> anyways! i appreciate you all for reading whatever this is! i can't promise a part 2 coming soon bc life but...it WILL be spicy when it happens so...please look forward to it!


End file.
